campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
I Am Number Six
For The Roman eagle Fanfiction wiki contest (based off I Am Number Four) EIGHT 'of us survived. Only six remain. We look like you. We talk you. We are not you. Why? It's a complicated answer, something you won't live long enough to hear. Once you know the truth the gods will come after you. Don't say I didn't warn you. Thirteen years ago, when I was only 3 years old I was being ''hunted. By who or what, I had no idea back then I was just too small to take in any if the chaos around me. All I know with certainty is that Gleeson Hedge my protector saved me, rescued me, and for the past thirteen years has taken care of me, protecting me against the evil forces that want to vanquish me. In our world, the place of the gods, it was too dangerous for a half-blood son of Jupiter to be open in a world of monsters and immortal gods that wanted to burn you to ashes. These very monsters ripped my mother apart only because she could see through the Mist. Horrible beasts that had crawled out from the depths of Tartarus itself. But I was more than a half-blood. I'm a demigod son of Jupiter who was born on the sacred Golden Day. It happens once in a millennia, we are dangerous, any demigod children who are delivered on this day are said to possess twice the power normal demigods can even concoct...the power to overthrow the gods. Hedge tells me that if all the offspring are to come together they could easily tear down Olympus and take over. We are called the Light, and while we live we will always be hunted. The gods have succeeded in murdering two of the Light. And it's true they have to go in order from oldest to youngest to kill us off or our power will increase. I don't know why, it's just the curse. But, my greatest fear is that all of us will be killed in excruciating ways. They are gods and what are we? Teenagers. Teenagers who never wanted any of this to happen. Was it our fault the gods and goddesses went playing in bed with mortals? No. But we aren't immortal, so it's us who have to pay the price. And I am number Six. Hedge never told me much about my past, just that when I turned 16, everything I had the right to know he would tell me. Today is my sixteenth birthday, and I desperately need those answers, for fear I'll go crazy from waiting. Everyone thinks Hedge is my father, which I guess is a good cover story when you move to different towns and but different identity passes all the time. We look close enough alike, thanks the gods, to make people think we could be related. Hedge always joking tells people who tilt their heads "He always looked more like his mother." "Chris," Hedge poked his head into my room. "Get up. First day of school, don't want to be late." I groaned and rolled over in my bed, slamming my pillow on top of my head. Hedge had already started off down the hall. "Don't make me get my baseball bat!" He called over his shoulder as he hummed down the corridor to make breakfast. I didn't need more incentive. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, blinking at the sunshine streaming in from the window. A new town, another state and another school. You can't afford to think like that. I scolded myself and padded across the room to throw on a shirt. It was a crumpled gray one, but it was one of my favorites. I then trudged to the bathroom Nd ran a comb through my sloppy brown hair and went to see Hedge in the kitchen. "Sit down. Pancakes," He instructed. No 'good morning' or 'how did you sleep'. But then again, I didn't expect that from my protector. He wasn't here to give me TLC, he was here to train me and protect me. "So," I cleared my throat as I slid into a chair and picked up a fork. Hedge raised an eyebrow at me. "If you've got something on your mind, spit it out boy." I speared an entire pancake with my fork and picked up the syrup bottle. "To-today is my sixteenth birthday," I said. I hope my voice didn't sound as high pitched and nerveous to him as it sounded to me. "Is that right?" Hedge pulled the butter closer to him. "You were born at three p.m" I uncapped the syrup bottle and poured it down one side of my fork, making it sticky and delicious. It was a weird habit of mine, to lick clean the fork when I was done. "I know that Uncle Hedge." I rolled my eyes. "What I don't know the time of birth on my own birthday?" "Don't get smart with me cupcake," Hedge snatches the syrup bottle from my hands, I know I saw his eyes narrow when I called him 'uncle'. I do that a lot when I'm annoyed or just being sarcastic. "I don't tell you all the information until after 3 PM." He unscrews the entire top of the container and dumps the little remaing syrup on his pancakes. He raises his fork and looks me in the eye. "I can tell you this: If anything...like your Gifts start showing today call me and get the heck outta that school. We so not want to go on the news," He says, "Again," "Gifts?'" I demand, slamming my fork back onto the plate. "What are you talking about?" Hedge picks up his napkin and neatly wipes his mouth. "The Gifts," he starts only to take a swig of orange juice. I tap my foot impatiently, starting a minuature rhythm against the floor. "The Gifts are a kind of like...how do I put this...? A bonus that comes with you being twice as powerful as a normal demigod. I know number 8 could hypotonize with just his eyes and I think 7 could control how your body functioned with a flick of her little wrist." He shrugs and imitates rolling his rist, then continues shoving pancakes down his gullet. "So...next to their already enhanced powers they had an additional power?" I asked as I picked a stray thread off my shirt while still meeting my protectors eyes. "That's right. Now," Hedge glanced at his watch, the one that he's had strapped to his arm like a pocket knife from the day we met. "We have to go or we'll be late." I sighed and handed him my plate, where Hedge happily dumped my last pancake onto his dish. "Teeth. Brush. Now." He commanded while scraping the last of the butter onto his breakfast. I trudged back down the hallway and squirted a little toothpaste on my toothbrush and started brushing. I walked back to my room as I multi-tasked and started putting my 'first-day of school' things together. Binder? Check. Notebooks? Check. Rulers and protactors? Check. It looked like I had everything, but then again whenever I started a first day, I always forgot something. I went back to the sink after a couple minutes and rinsed and then retrieved my now super heavy backpack. "Lets go Chris!" Hedge shouted from the car, honking the horn of the Jeep before he hit the end of our driveway. I snagged my jacket off the living room chair and stepped into my shoes and took off running to catch up with the car. "D...Do you...h-have to do that...every time?" I panted as I opened the car door and climbed into the passenger seat. Hedge gave me one of his 'winks' and tuned into the baseball station on the radio. I sighed and shrank down into my seat and watched the scenery fly by. A mailbox, a tractor sitting in a field and as we pulled up to the front of the school a football stadium. "Welcome to Wyoming," I muttered under my breath. Hedge parked the car as the best as he could and gestured for me to move. "Get out boy! I have to sign you in and sign you up for football!" He closed his eyes and three an imaginary touchdown. I decided I wouldn't respond to that comment. Hedge knew I had no time for sports. I climbed out the car and shuffled to retrieve my things. "So um what should I expect...?" Obviously I tried I hint about the 'Gifts' he'd been telling me about . "Try not to blow up, kill anyone or turn into a piffle of acid." My protector nodded sincerely and then reached over and slammed the car door shut, leaving me outside. "Have a good day!" He yelled as he peeled out the school parking lot. "Thanks," I muttered to myself as I watched our Jeep speed into the distance. ''He'll get a ticket for sure. I'd barely walked through the school doors when all heads turned to look at me. I tried to keep my head up, act confident. In a small town like this it wasn't hard to pinpoint the new guy in town. "Hi," A voice chimed behind me. I turned to find the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. With her choppy blonde hair and fake golden feathers woven in she was stunning. On any other person it would have looked like a freak show, the way she had paint stains all over her jeans and tie dyed orange and purple T-shirt but she was hawdropoingly beautiful. "Umm...h-hi?" I glanced over my shoulder to make sure she wasn't talking to someone else. The girl laughed and stuck out her hand gracefully. "I'm Raina," I took her hand and shook it. It was soft and tiny in my larger palm. I hope she didn't notice I was sweating. "Raina," I repeated. "Interesting name." Raina raised her eyebrow like she was calculating me. "Not many make that observation. But yes my name is actually sort of a mix if different names. My parents are just so indecisive." She pauses to adjust her backpack strap. "Originally it was going to be Annabeth after a friend, but my father liked Piper better. Then Rachel and Reyna were added to the list and...in the end they compromised and mixed it all together." I can't help but grin. "That's cool, your story had a background behind it." "What's your name?" I'm almost tempted to say John. That was my name before we moved but Hedge and I agreed to switch identities every time we nice. This time it's Chris. I repeat that to Raina who bobs her head cheerfully. I'm starting to like this girls cheerfullness. "Oh I'm sorry Chris, I have classes in a minute and I have a feeling you do too." Raina glances at her watch. "Language Arts?" I mentally scroll through my schedule. "Cool so do I." We quickly trade schedules and find we are in all but two together. I and believe how quickly I've made a friend. "C'mon I'll show you where Ms. Kaynes classroom is." Raina flashes me a stubbing smile and holds out her hand. I stare at it for a moment then blinking like an idiot take it and let her lead me away. - - - - - - Language Arts. Let me give you a few sentences on how that class went. Your job is to find the action verbs. I walked into the classroom and all heads turned to look at me. Raina went to sit next to her friend Hazel while I looked around for an empty seat. My gaze landed on a chair in front of a large buff dude and I started towards it. I tripped and fell on my face after the large dude stuck out his foot. I have never been so freaking angry in my life. I picked myself up off the floor and gave him a glare. "What was that for?" I spat. "This chair is reserved for my girlfriend." He rolled his eyes like I should know this. "Now move punk. Raina! Raina! I saved you a seat," the bully patted the chair. I just stood there confused and mad as hell. "Look here..." My gaze drifted to his football jersey. The last name read 'Castellan'. I repeated the name and slammed a hand in his desk, shaking from rage. "Is there a problem Mr. Pines?" A voice asked from the front. At first I didn't answer, back in California where we'd moved from my last name had been Grace. I blinked. "What? Uh...no. No ma'am." "I'd suggest you find a seat young man." I cast Raina a sideways glance and she returned it while gesturing at Castellan and rolling her eyes. I found it hard to listen to what Ms. Kayhe was saying about classroom expectations. I hope she wasn't looking at me, Hedge told me to stay under the radar and not call attention to myself. That was working out great. Ms. Kayne handed out pre class assessments and I got busy filling in little bubbles. It wasn't too hard really except for the fact that the letters kept switching around on me. I guess this is because I've got dyslexia, meaning reading doesn't come easily for me unless it's Latin, which here in Kentucky, USA is unlikely. My eyes kept drifting to Raina who had this cute habit of tucking her bangs behind her ear, of course they would have back down again five minutes later. This isn't just a story about how I defeated all the monsters that were after me and saved the world. It's a story of friendship, and the people I met along the way. It was just about five minutes before class ended when I started to get an uncontrollable buzzing in my ears. The sound started out slowly, almost like a ruthless but increased by every second becoming shriller and noisier than the first. Without trying to look suspicious I put my hands over my ears and tried to wait it out. What's happening? I thought. Remember the Gifts... Hedges voice drifts into my mind. I gripped the side of my chair tight, my knuckles turning white, one hand over my cheek digging in. I DON' T THINK TIHS WILL BE DONE IN TIME FOR THE END OF SEPTEMBER BUT IM SUBMITTING THIS AND I KNOW IT WILL DOCK ME POINTS BUT THIS IS WHAT I HAVE WIP Category:The Roman Eagle Wiki Fanfiction Contest Category:Contest Category:Fanfiction